masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bioware/EA needs to add a "Ping" indicator
Hello guys & gals! :) I just played a session of 5 quick matches with randoms & they were all "lag-fest sessions". Just to make sure it wasn't on my end, I checked my wi-fi connection & it was set to an unwavering 4/4 signal strenght. Then, I turned on my laptop and it had 5/5 signal strenght. Bioware/EA seriously needs to add a "Ping" indicator so that I can intentionally avoid joining games in which the host and other players have a "weak" connection. Please understand that I am not making this comment to be mean to other players, it is just that I played a "private" solo run on Bronze random/random after these 5 "public" sessions & it was a flawless session. Again, please understand that I am not trying to be mean to anybody. I know that a "cable" connection dominates "wi-fi", but the very fact that I have 4/4 signal strenght should result in smoother game sessions. I wish that I could connect my Xbox 360 directly to the modem, but I don't feel like almost tripping on the 50 feet of ethernet cable everytime I go up or down the stairs. One advice that I hope will help somebody is that if your Xbox 360 is getting a "weak" wi-fi signal, invest in a "wi-fi range extender". I am not that knowledgeable about all of this "tech stuff", but basically what this thing does is it takes the "weak" wi-fi signal strenght and gives it a massive shot of andrenaline, amplifying the signal to go the extra distance. My double antenea "wi-fi adapter" used to only get 2/4 signal strenght, but now is is 90% consistent with a 4/4 signal strength. Sometimes it does drop to 3/4 signal strenght, but never drops below 3 :) I would rather solo run "Bronze" with random/randoms than enter a game where the host and other players have weak connection strenght. Furthermore, if your Xbox 360 does run on a "wi-fi adapter" & you can't afford to purchase a "wi-fi range extender", have you considered getting a 12 feet USB extender cable to position the "wi-fi adapter" closer to the router? I bought the best "wi-fi range extender" that I could find & it was really and totally worth it! :) It was expensive, but I absolutely don't regret spending all of that money on it! :) The guy at the store strongly recommended on not using more than "1" because this would severely degrade the connection speed of the wi-fi network; so "1" is the most that you can use. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 06:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) People should just not host a game if they have a bad connection. Even if it is tempting, because you have an advantage over the others (less lag as the host...) or because it's the only way not to get the Vanguard Bug, you're ruining other people's matches (wasting their consumables/time). I know, that I have a bad connection and thus I only host solo matches for myself. LeoJo (talk) 08:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello "LeoJo" :) Sorry to hear that you have a bad connection dude, I totally sympathize with your situation because I was stuck there for a long time. What is your gaming platform? Xbox 360, PS3, or Laptop? The "wi-fi range extender" will work wonders for any of these and the model that I have requires a wall power outlet. I placed my "double antenea wi-fi adapter" right next to it and this is the best set-up that I can do without having to redecorate/bring down all my equipment. I don't know where you live, but if you are serious about multiplayer gaming(I just recently got into multiplayer gaming because I was primarily a single player/campaigne mode gamer & never really cared about wi-fi signal strenght. I have had an Xbox 360 for the longest time but have been on "Xbox Live Gold" for less than 1 year.), save a little money here & there and purchase a "wi-fi range extender". It took me a while to purchase one because of my bills & expenses, but believe me, it is totally worth it in the end if you love multiplayer gaming :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 20:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It's actually not that bad for me. It's usually just an annoyance during gameplay: stuff like getting shot mid-dodge or around a corner, because what you see and what the game notes are different things. Anyway, I'm playing on a really old PC (from 2006), so it's an old bucket that barely runs "modern" games (ME3/Deus Ex Human Revolution, etc.). The area in Germany where I live is actually the most populous one in Germany (and like the 5th largest in Europe), but I happen to live in a more rural part of it. The result is a bad connection for most devices. My point is just, that people who know they've got a bad connection shouldn't host for the sake of not ruining the other player's experience. I never host unless I attempt a solo run or a friend joins mid-game. Thanks for the help though. LeoJo (talk) 20:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I wish you the best of luck upon acquiring a new gaming PC "LeoJo" and I hope that it happens soon so that you can have a smoother connection, thank you very much for your feedback, I really apprciated it :) Just so you know, I have been really hesistant as of late to join another "public" match and I have just been solo running Bronze with random enemies & random locations. I am hoping that by the time the next "N7 Operation Weekend" happends, I won't run into too much of these "lag-fest sessions". I know that it is was just bad luck on my part that I happend to join sessions where bad connections were prevalent. Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 07:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC)